my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin
Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera 3 El PE178901 (Heard once in "Finders Keepers for Franklin.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Franklin is Lost.") * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (7th and 9th trumpet heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801 (Heard once in "Franklin's First Star.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE114001 (Heard once in "Franklin's Pumpkin.") * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 (Heard once in "Franklin's Granny.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Thrush SingingA PE915510 (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Franklin's Pumpkin.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - RINGS TWICE (Heard once in "Franklin's Pumpkin.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Franklin and the Red Scooter.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, SHIP - LARGE BRASS SHIP'S BELL: TWO RINGS (Heard once in "Franklin in Two Places.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Franklin and Wolvie".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - SINGLE CROW CAWS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Franklin is Lost".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GEESE - CANADA GEESE: FLOCK OVERHEAD, GOOSE, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Franklin's Halloween".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Franklin's Canoe Trip.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Franklin is Lost", "Franklin Has a Sleepover" and "Franklin’s School Play".) * Sound Ideas, BIRDS, VARIOUS - LIGHT CHIRPING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Franklin Fibs.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet.") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, WATER - SMALL, STEADY, RAPID BUBBLES, LOW INTENSITY, BOIL (Heard once in "Franklin is Messy".) * Sound Ideas, BUZZER, GAME SHOW - GAME SHOW BUZZER: SHORT (Heard once in "Franklin's First Star.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - CLANGY METAL CRASH (Heard once in "Franklin and Wolvie.") * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard in "Franklin and the Puppy.") * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Franklin Wants a Pet.") * Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in "Hurry Up, Franklin!.") * Sound Ideas, SMASH, GLASS - GLASS SMASH 01 (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) (Heard once in "Franklin is Lost" and "Franklin in Two Places.") * Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Finders Keepers for Franklin.") * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Franklin and the Red Scooter.") * Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LIGHT SPLASH, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "Franklin Has a Sleepover.") * Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LITTLE FOOTSTEP SPLASHES, CARTOON (Heard once in "Franklin is Messy.") Image Gallery * Franklin/Image Gallery Audio Samples Also See * Franklin and Friends * Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie (2000) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) * Back to School with Franklin (2003) * Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2006) External links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Nickelodeon Shows